


uh oh I think I'm in deep

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, kind of prose-y, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: When they stumbled into Steve's basement they were wandering hands and when they left they were ringed fingers.





	uh oh I think I'm in deep

“Marry me.” Dustin breathed out, resting his head on Lucas’s lean thighs and gazing dreamily upwards. Lucas’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, the blown pupils staring deeply into the ones of his boyfriend.

“I,” Lucas trailed off as Dustin pressed a soft kiss to his thigh, right on one of the many scars riddling the other boy’s leg because of their adventures. “Are you serious?” He whispered, as if they were trying not to get caught. Dustin just nodded, sucking in his bottom lip and blushing, watching a rare, real, honest to G-d Lucas Sinclair smile worm its way onto his boyfriend’s face.

“As a heart attack.” Dustin replied, giggling, the weed from earlier making itself apparent in his system. Lucas flushed and leaned backwards, flopping onto the couch they were laying on. He brought his hands up from where they were clutching the couch cushions from the sexual tension when they first stumbled down into the basement and Lucas rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up from the dream he was in because G-d his boyfriend couldn’t be real.

“I love you so fucking much.” He whispered out, as Dustin began to trace suspiciously heart shaped patterns on his dark thighs. Lucas shivered at the contact and rubbed his eyes harder, so extremely overwhelmed.

So overwhelmed in fact he realized belatedly, he had never given Dustin a response. Granted Dustin didn’t really ask a question, it was more of a statement. 

“Yes.” Lucas blurted out, craning his neck uncomfortably to look at Dustin’s gorgeous hazel eyes and the tan expanse of his face, mottled with moles and littered with freckles that Lucas had the most overwhelming urge to run his calloused fingers over the marks. 

“Yes what?” Dustin asked cheekily, his eyes straying to look Lucas up and down, over and over again. Lucas rolled his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow, using the other to bring his hand down to grip Dustin’s chin and look into the pools of his eyes.

“Yes Dustin, I will marry you.” Lucas said, his voice breaking halfway through as if he was a fucking teenager again. Dustin bit his lip and giggled, his eyes a bit glazed but nevertheless full of warmth and love for the boy holding his face.

“Good because otherwise this ring would be really dumb.” Dustin said sheepishly, scuffling around for a moment before pulling out a silver band with a circle ring etched around it. Lucas’s breath caught and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Dustin smiled and moved up a little bit, his head still resting on Lucas’s things but now one of his hands had grabbed Lucas’s and slipped the ring on. “It fits.” His boyfriend breathed out and Lucas started to let the tears escape. He was the crier of the two of them, and Dustin was the smiler, evident with the grin splitting his boyfriend, no his _fiances_ face in half.

“Of course it does dork, you know everything about me, how could you get a ring size wrong?” Lucas was giddy with love, his tears still pouring and his voice hiccupy and syrupy with feeling. Dustin stuck his tongue out and got up onto the couch with Lucas, sitting in his lap and just drinking him in.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me.” Lucas said tearfully, his shoulders shaking as he giggled through his tears. “While high no less.”

“And about to suck your dick.” Dustin added, blushing and cringing as Lucas smacked his thigh lightly. “And in my adopted brother’s basement.” Lucas rolled his eyes and felt the tears start to slow, the tracks on his cheeks shiny.

“At least it’s in character for our relationship.” He said cheerfully, splaying his hands on Dustin’s hips and holding onto him like he never wanted to let go. Dustin leaned into the contact and smiled bashfully at his lover.

“That it is.” Dustin sighed out, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Lucas’s lips. “We’re nothing if not consistent with our aesthetic.” Dustin whispered between soft, innocent kisses pressed to Lucas’s mouth. Lucas grinned a small grin and pulled Dustin forward on his lap, the other boy’s baggy sweatpants warming his own uncovered thighs.

The two kissed lazily for a few more moments until a quiet knock on the door frame alerted them to the other presence in the room. Steve smiled at his brother and Lucas, leaning against the wooden entrance with a small smile on his face, wiping off a plate with a towel.

“Playtime’s over boys, you two should get home to your apartment before Nancy gets too worried and insists on driving you home.” He chuckled and threw the towel over his shoulder, scratching at his small beard. “I know Kali wanted to steal her away for tonight and she can’t be stolen when she’s trying to be a mom.” Dustin rolled his eyes at his brother and crawled off his boyfriend’s lap, grabbing his discarded shirt and Lucas’s discarded pants, throwing his boyfriend the missing article of clothing.

“Alrighty Steve.” Dustin said quietly, slipping his shirt on and heading towards the door to converse with his brother and leave Lucas to get dressed.

“You look chipper, skipper.” Steve noted as he and his younger brother descended the stairs. Dustin blushed and made a noncommittal gesture with his hands. “What’s up?” Steve pried.

“I proposed to him.” Dustin blurted out as they got to the top of the staircase. “It felt like the right time to do it.” Steve smiled and pulled Dustin into a side hug, ruffling his hair when he let him go. The two brothers stood at the top of the stairs and smiled at each other for a moment.

“I’m proud of you Dustin, you two deserve nothing but the best. You’ve had such a long life here in Hawkins and you need to make some good memories here.” Dustin smiled thankfully and buried his head in Steve’s chest, overcome with emotion for the second time that night. Lucas had descended the stairs and was now standing next to the hugging brothers, arms crossed and a soft smitten smile on his face as he watched the two hug.

Nancy padded over to the top of the staircase and Steve broke away from the hug to wrap an arm around her. “You two should head out, it’s late. Why don’t I drive you?” She offered, her painted lips curving into a motherly, loving smile. 

Lucas shook his head gratefully. “No thanks Nancy, we’re good.” She smiled in understanding and gave both boys a lingering hug, before moving to get the door. Lucas took Dustin’s hand and the two toed on their shoes, giving quick hugs to both Jonathan and Kali who were attempting to distract Nancy and Steve with kisses by the door.

Dustin offered to drive once the cool Hawkins air hit their lungs and Lucas snorted at him, before climbing into the driver's seat with a succinct “You’re high. No way.” Dustin laughed and sat with his feet propped up on the dashboard, one hand on Lucas’s thigh as he watched the streetlamps glint off the silver metal wrapped around Lucas’s finger with a sense of pride.

**Author's Note:**

> needed to get my flow back  
> @henclair on tumblr  
> kudos n comments r a G-dsend


End file.
